Hidden Achievements
In the game, hidden achievements are a special set of achievements as the requirements to get that an achievement are not shown to the player. These are discovered usually through curiosity or random discoveries. Currently known hidden achievements in BSM2 Mobile * Allies Assemble - Summon all 6 allies (10000 Gold Blops). * Big Spender - Buy an entire tree of weapons in one go (75000 Gold Blops). * Breaking Wind - Tap the windmill in Monkey Lane until it breaks (500 Gold Blops). * Can't Hide From Me - Pop 10 hidden bloons on Monkey Lane (2000 Gold Blops). * Getting Crowded - Have 4 monkeys on screen at once (10000 Gold Blops). * Heavy Lifting - Tap the crane until it picks up the scrap (2000 Gold Blops). * I'm So Dizzy - Spin Super Monkey in the weapons menu (500 Gold Blops). * Look! No hands! - Pop more bloons in a level with a core weapon than L/R (2000 Gold Blops). * Monkey Mastery - Buy 100% of weapons for 1 Super Monkey (75000 Gold Blops). * Rise and Shine - Wake up Super Monkey after falling asleep (2000 Gold Blops). * Sink The Sub - Tap the sub in Frozen Fields until it submerges (500 Gold Blops). * Organized Chaos - Have 5 abilities active at once (3 epics and 2 activated abilities) (10000 Gold Blops). * Precision - Get Bronze, silver, or gold with exact bloon pops (100000 Gold Blops). * Skull-Diggery - Tap the tar pit until the bones surface (2000 Gold Blops). Currently known hidden achievements in BTD6 (Achievements that provide Monkey Knowledge appear in purple) *Big Bloons - Win with Pat Fusty on 10 games. *Alchermistman and Bloonacle Boy - Gain 900,000+ damage from Bloon Master Alchemist in a single game before Round 100. *All for one and one for one - Win a game with only 1 monkey tower on screen at any one time in any Hard Difficulty Game. *Josh's Constant Beat any Expert map on CHIMPS with $40,870 or more spent on 1 Spike Factory *2TC - Complete a game in CHIMPS Difficulty with only 2 monkey towers *Strangely Adorable - Build an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey with Adora in range. *Bill Greates - Send $500,000 to an ally in co-op in one go (you need $2,500,000 to send $500,000 in one go). Currently known hidden achievements in Bloons Adventure Time TD * That's not how boats work! - Place Cassie on an underwater map (1 Uncommon Wish Orb). * Awkward... - Have Finn, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum on the map at the same time (1 Uncommon Wish Orb). * Not so Bad - Pop a BAD (1 Cosmic Essence). * Treasure Hunter - Buy the Treasure Hunter upgrade (1 Rare Wish Orb). * By the light of the Sun God! - Become the Sun God Supermonkey's Sun God ability (5 Supermonkey Idols) Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile Category:Achievements Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD